


One way to spend your day off

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, joey wants to wear a skirt but people are mean :(, rated mature for cursing, sammy's a workaholic but refuses to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: Joey keeps making sad noises and flopping around, Sammy's tired of it.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One way to spend your day off

Sammy paused in his writing to turn towards his bemoaning boyfriend. Joey was draped over the couch, face pressed into the cushions. It was their day off and Sammy was trying to enjoy it by working on a new song; don’t judge him, song writing’s his passion, and he doesn’t have any other constructive hobbies. But it was becoming increasingly harder to enjoy said day off with every pathetic sound coming from the human octopus. One would think the couch cushions would muffle his sounds. They would be very wrong.

“What’s the matter, Joey?” Sammy finally indulged with a huff.

“Hmm?” Joey lifted his head from the couch cushion and reached over for his glasses, “ What?”

“I said, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong don’t worry,” Joey lowered his head back down with a dramatic sigh squishing his glasses into his face.

Sammy stared at him for a bit, then turned to his work. Which should he attend to? His latest masterpiece or his passive-aggressive lover? A loud groan came from the couch. Passive-aggressive lover it is then.

The musician got up from their seat at the dinner table and made his way to where Joey had made himself more than comfortable. Sammy wasn’t even aware the human body could bend like that. He nudged Joey’s head with his knee. “Scoot.”

Joey obliged and made room. Flipping himself over he plopped his head on Sammy’s lap, to which Sammy responded by carding his fingers through the bespectacled man’s hair. Joey leaned into the touch.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“What are you, my therapist?”

“Yes. Now shut up and tell me what’s wrong.” Joey snorted, leaning in further into Sammy’s hand. The musician’s words were harsh yet didn’t hold the bite they normally did.

Joey licked his lips in a moment of hesitation,” Have you ever considered wearing a skirt?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Joey tensed.

“ But that’s not to say I haven’t.” Sammy booped his boyfriend’s nose with his free hand, the other still carding through short black locks.

“Oh?”

“My sisters used to drag me away after I was finished herding the sheep and use me as their mannequin. Apparently, I had the right body type for dresses and such.”

“Huh.”

“Mm. Enough about me, is that what’s been bothering you? You want to wear a skirt but are afraid of what people might think?”

“Well,” Joey grimaced “ that’s probably half of it. For some reason, a memory from my childhood keeps popping up. As a kid, I always liked the way the neighborhood girl’s clothes looked. They actually had design to them, you know? They weren’t just blank pieces of cloth sewn together. And since my parents were always working, they weren’t really around to tell me no when I went to the store and spent all my saved up allowance on a green shirtwaist.

“The next day the neighborhood kids laughed at me when I showed it off. I didn’t care tho, I was getting attention and people were smiling at me, so I took it as a good thing.” Joey huffed out a laugh,” I remember Henry asked me to model for him! I was more than happy to, of course. But then one of the kids told their parents, who told my parents, which ended up with me get the worst punishing of my life.” He shuddered at the memory of his father raising the belt.

“ I sobbed my heart out while telling Henry what happened. Henry, being the absolute angel that he is, gave me the sketches he had me pose for. I swear I could have kissed him, I was so happy. I still have them in a shoebox in there.” Joey lifted his arm and gestured vaguely in the direction of their bedroom. He flopped his arm back down with yet another dramatic sigh, “ I miss Henry.”

“I know you do,” Sammy said automatically as if they’ve been through this multiple times before,” you could always just send him a letter. I have his address.”

“I can’t be the one to reach out first! I’ll look pathetic!”

“ You are pathetic. You’re the most pathetic person I know.”

Joey curled up off of Sammy with an angry “Hey!”

Sammy tilted his head.“Wait no, nevermind, Johnny exists.”

Joey squinted at him, brows pinched,“ What happened to being nice to me?”

“Sorry, I have a bitch quota I must fill every day. Have to be a massive bitch whenever I see the chance.”

That got a laugh from the studio-head. “ So you do have a sense of humor! I don’t know how you do it completely stoned faced though.” 

The musician leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek,“ Don’t tell Wally.” Then he got up and gave the shorter man a shove. “ Go get dressed, we’re going out.”

“We are? Where are we going?”

“Skirt shopping.” Sammy eyed the coat rack, then made his way towards the front door.

Joey hurriedly propped himself up on the back of the sofa.“What?! What if someone recognizes us? The studio’s reputation could be ruined forever!”

Sammy opened the door a fraction. “Have you been putting a picture of yourself in the credits of the shorts?”

“No, that’s weird.”

“And have you had your picture taken for the papers? Or had your photo in the paper at all for that matter.”

“No.”

The music director closed the front door and reached for his trenchcoat,” Then we should be fine. Also, wear a jacket. It’s cold.”

“But, it’ll be weird! Men can’t go in the women’s section! Let alone two!” The panicked man flailed his arms.

Sammy finally turned to face his panicked lover,” Look, if anyone tries to give us shit I’ll kill them.”

Joey worriedly ran a hand through his hair,” What if they call the police?”

“Then I’ll kill the police.”

“You can’t just- wait you totally would.”

“Good, you’re learning. Now hurry up.”

Joey rolled his eyes and got up off the couch and went to go follow Sammy’s orders. Worries still fresh in his mind.

_____________

The two wandered down the streets of the city searching for a clothing store that wasn’t too crowded. Unfortunately for Joey, it was the weekend. Soon enough he realized it would be impossible to find a completely deserted store. At the very least not a good one. He grabbed hold of Sammy’s hand briefly and gave it a squeeze, to which Sammy reassuringly squeezed back. Finally, he gave in and entered the nearest boutique.

They browsed the selections in the women’s side of the building. The other people in the shop who noticed them gave them the predicted weird looks. While unsurprised Joey couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek. Sammy just steered his attention elsewhere and glared at the few who kept staring.

Eventually, the studio-head found his chosen few items and went in search of the dressing rooms. Once they were both inside he told his boyfriend not to look.

“Okay, you can turn around.”

Sammy turned his attention back to Joey. The musician had to admit the navy blue hankey skirt did look good on him. Especially with the white button-down.

“So?” Joey did a little twirl.

Sammy wrapped his arms around the shorter man and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “You look great.”

Joey untensed his shoulders and leaned a bit against the long-haired brunette. “You really think so?” he said softly.

Sammy leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “I know so.”

Joey beamed up at him.

The moment lasted a few more seconds before Joey pushed back breaking the embrace. “Alright, alright, enough mush. Turn back around, I’m gonna try on the dress.”

___________

“Hey.”

The pair was halfway home, carrying their spoils from the store when Joey spoke up.

“Hm?” Sammy kept his gaze forward.

“Thanks for doing this for me. It really made my day.”

Sammy glanced over. Joey looked back a sweet smile on his face.

“You know, letting me vent to you, taking me out shopping, paying for my stuff. It was really sweet of you.”

” It was no problem.”

Suddenly Joey’s smile turned into a full-on grin, his eyes full of mirth. “Oh ho! Pretty boy Sammy showing emotion?! For meee?”

“Oh shut up.” Sammy would deny it later but indeed on his face was a small smile


End file.
